


Kraglin is Nova Prime's kid

by gyuumajo



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Minor Character Death, Secret Identity, offscreen genocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuumajo/pseuds/gyuumajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GotG Kink Meme prompt: Kraglin is Irani Rael's son who ran away from home in his teenage years.</p><p>(You have no idea how consumed I was by this prompt, OP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Age 7

**Author's Note:**

> (Gen) Kraglin is Nova Prime's kid
> 
> http://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/2727.html?thread=1395367#t1395367
> 
> I saw this as a small part of a different prompt, but it was such an interesting idea it deserved a whole prompt by itself:  
> Kraglin is Irani Rael's son who ran away from home in his teenage years.  
> The Kree/Xandar was full of corruption on both sides, and the worst of it was almost always behind closed doors.  
> Some of them by his (now dead) father, and then his brother (who was quietly executed after the peace treaty)  
> This had great affect on his once deeply idealistic mother, and he become quite disillusioned with Xandar and pretty much every other place's government.  
> He know being a space pirate is not a moral job, but at least they're upfront about it.  
> However, he still loves his mother, and changed his appearance and name to hide the connection between them.  
> Up to you whether Yondu or Irani knews.

At age 7, all he wanted to do was to serve in Nova Corp like Papa & Mama. Even though Pyreus had said he can't because he was too small. When his teacher asked the class what they wanted to be when they grow up, he didn't even have to think about it.  


Mama was so proud when he told her. Papa was a little less happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Age is Terran age because I’m not even gonna attempt to figure out how they count days on a planet with 3 suns.  
> \- The name Pyreus is taken from Pyreus Kril. Xandarian names are hard…


	2. Age 17

By age 17, he understood why.  


One of the perks of living in the capital was that most of the fighting took place far far away. They heard about it on the news. They learnt about it in school. He never thought the fighting will affect him so deeply until the day before his father was deployed to the latest outpost conflict.  
He could hear his parents arguing in the next room while he did his homework. Pyreus used to help him with it but his brother had left for Space Academy earlier that year.  
Mother was displeased with Father's insistence. Apparently it wasn't a crucial mission that required the deployment of a Nova Corp unit. There was no real reason why Father had to go to the outpost.  
Unless there was something else at play...?  
He shook off that uneasy line of thinking. Nova Corp wouldn't stoop to such underhanded methods. He had to believe that. He was going to make it into the Space Academy very soon.  
When his parents finally stopped fighting, Mother corrected his strategy planning exercise and wished him good night. Father told him to study hard but not to follow orders blindly.  
“Sometimes some things are worth standing up to.”  
Those were Father's last words to him.

Mother had to leave him with Pyreus after Father's funeral as she got to work easing the tension that had risen to an all-time high between the Kree and Xandar.  
He spent the next few weeks tagging along to every anti-Nova Corp rally his brother attended and heard about all the rumored attacks that wasn't made known to the public.  
He wondered how many of those Mother had a hand in planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I prolly didn’t make him as young as OP wanted. (Sorry OP!) I didn’t want to make him a preteen runaway because he needed to be old enough to know what is going on but still young to run away. Mid teen crisis is a real thing!  
> \- I decided to change what he calls his parents to show a little about how far they have drifted apart in 10 years. Hopefully it isn’t too confusing.  
> \- I suppose a stratocratic government would have an education system which includes some subjects that emphasizes military stuff even before they enter Space Academy. I like to think Kraglin takes after his mother and is a kickass strategist. :D


	3. Age 27

His mother made Nova Prime when he was 27.  


He had not seen her since his father's funeral. Soon after, his brother had fallen in with a group that sought to displace both the Kree and Xandarian governments in an attempt to end the war. They were going to do what they had criticized the Nova Corp for doing. All the talks about assassinations and regime changes felt a little hypocritical when he remembered those anti-Nova Corp rallies his brother took them to. He decided he wanted no part in this long pointless war after having a long pointless argument with his brother. His brother called him a coward for not taking a stand. He wasn't sure if that was something worth standing up to.

He found work sneaking supplies offworld after leaving his brother. He was a decent enough pilot but knowing the usual Nova Corp patrol routes (thanks mom) made it easy to leave the planet undetected. Many times, he was offered a place by various Kree/Xandarian factions who wanted to make use of his knowledge but he always turned them down. He wondered if Pyreus was the one sending them to him.  
Eventually he was picked up by a Centaurian who didn't know what it meant to be turned down. Yondu did not want him as a gunrunner for the war. He just wanted him to sneak stuff off planets.  
"For the units, dumbass. I ain't gettin' myself in that mess coz I'm patriotic that's for sure."

That was almost ten years ago.  
His mother was looking a little more weary, a little more grey in the article announcing her appointment. He sent a quick congratulations to Xandar's new Nova Prime from Gramos before being chased off the planet thanks to Quill's illegal manipulation of their Duchess.  
That sly dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Peter Quill is about 6-7 years younger than Kraglin so that makes him 20-21 in this chapter. Just the right age to illegally manipulate a Gramosian Duchess.


	4. Age 37

He was 37 when his brother was executed for the assassination of a high ranking Kree official.   
He did not find out through the Xandarian news channels of course. Talks about how impartial Nova Prime was when she sentenced the men involved in the unsanctioned assassination spread throughout the underground networks. Rumors about how one of them was her son spread faster. Soon, anyone who even thought about littering on Xandar was quick to rethink their course of action. The Kree Empire was suitably impressed and after many centuries of hostility, they were willing to sit down and discuss a peace treaty again.  
He never thought his mother would ever sit down with a Kree in the same room, much less at the same table to discuss compromises. He wondered if everything that had happened since the day before his father's death had accumulated and shaped his mother into the Nova Prime that she is now.

They arrived on Xandar a week after the execution. He knew the Eclector could not arrive any earlier but he did not know why they were there in the first place. They have no cargo to offload, no jobs to engage during this period of ceasefire and definitely no bounties to collect when everyone was on their best behavior at the moment.  
Suspiciously, Yondu gave everyone shore leave. Before he can slink back to his quarters to hide until shore leave ends, his captain made him promise to send flowers to Nova Prime.  
Since he was serving under a man who didn't know what it means to be turned down, it was easier to just go with it.  
He picked out some of her favorite flowers to be delivered to his old house (thankfully still her house when he checked the directory) and bought a bouquet for his father and brother. He wasn't sure if Pyreus was buried with their father but he had to visit his father’s grave after so many years of absence regardless.

"Sorry papa. I still haven't found anything to stand up to. I'll keep looking."

"Hey Pyreus. I hope you're happy. You took out the last guy who opposed the peace talks. Now they're talking. No regime is changing just yet but maybe some of their ways will. I hope some of our ways will change too."

He was almost out of the graveyard when he saw a familiar figure exit her transport. He quickly dipped his head and hurried out the gate but she caught his arm as he passed by.  
"Rieg?"  
He prayed to every higher power and Celestials who would heed him to not let his eagle-eyed mother recognize him after 20 years, some scars, a haircut and a black eye.  
"Ah'm sorry ma'am. Ah reckon ya musta took me fer someone else."  
Oh for the love of all creation, even a deaf fellow can hear that his accent was being laid on a little too thick. He winced at his spontaneous stupidity but his mother must think that she had her grip on too strong and released her hand.  
"I-I apologize. You're right. I had mistaken you for my youngest son..." She trailed off. He stood awkwardly before her, eyes down, shuffling his feet. She smiled. "He used to do that too. When he got caught stealing cookies. Would you like to have tea with me afterwards? I just made some cookies yesterday."

When he returned with a tin of homemade cookies, all the Ravagers rejoiced. That infuriating smile on Yondu's face told him all he needed to know even if the captain continue to deny being in contact with Nova Prime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Xandar reminds me so much of my city (City Hall/Marina/Keppel Bay area omg!) and anyone who knows Singapore will know it is a fine city. We take our littering laws very seriously.  
> \- I say “again” because this can’t be the first time a peace talk is being attempted in 1000 years of war, can it? There has to be more, just unsuccessful ones.  
> \- I like to think that the young Irani Rael would never agree to work with anyone who is even slightly morally grey but not anymore. She is still a badass but just more willing to bend a little. This fulfills the idealist part of the prompt…? Slightly?  
> \- The name Rieg is from Rieg Davan. I wanted something close to Kraglin. Xandarian names are hard!


	5. Epilogue: Age 40

He never though he would see the day but at age 40, the Kree Empire and the Nova Empire has finally signed a historical peace treaty that puts an end to a thousand years of war. And it only took them 3 years to finalize the treaty! That in itself is a miracle.  


It was also at age 40 that he saw Peter Quill finally flew the coop. He thought for sure the boy would've left years ago when Yondu made him First Mate. The boy had been picked up before he was after all. Although to be fair, Quill isn't First Mate material. He wondered if Yondu thought so too.  


And even though he spent 40 years trying not to get involved in the Kree/Xandar war, somehow he ended up saving his planet from a Kree. The irony wasn't lost on him. Sometimes you don't get to choose the things that are worth standing up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- So if Yondu picked up Kraglin at 17 and Peter Quill is 6-7 years younger than Kraglin, that means Yondu had Peter for at least 2 years. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone write about Kraglin joining after Peter but that’s my timeline and I’m gonna stick to it!  
> \- I hate how this ends. Ideas?


End file.
